


Tavros: Meet the Beast Called Fire - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Homestuck Music Videos [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Garbage (Band) - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Relationship Study, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about Tavros and Vriska set to Push It by Garbage. Originally published April 19, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: Meet the Beast Called Fire - Fanvid

Push It by Garbage from the album Version 2.0


End file.
